FunnyVery Funny, You Guys
by Ceineikia
Summary: One-shot! Yes! My very first! Just read to find out what it's about! HPDM


**Funny...Very Funny...**

_by Ceineikia Xandir Black_

* * *

It had been a very hot and tiring day at Hogwarts. Mind you, it must have been 150 degrees when every Gryffindor student was comfortably sitting in their usual spots at the dinner table except Harry who sat next to one of his friends, Hermione Granger. "Be caureful, Harry... I think the boys are planning something... and by what I can juge, it's going to be a very funny experience for them but an interesting one for you," she said, peeking up from her new version of 101 Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"I reckon that they'd do something.. but I'm not worried, they've never done anything serious to me," said Harry smiling while mixing various foods on his plate into a large pile of what looked like mushy carrots and peas with some kind of ground up meat.

XXXXX

Harry lay on his bed, watching intently as Dean and Ron battled at a game of Wizard's Chess. When his good friend Seamus came over to his four-poaster bed and sat at the bottem of it, Harry gave him a faint smile. And noticed that the sandy-blonde was making himself comfy. Harry was very displeased and shocked when Seamus laid himself between Harry's legs, caressing the at Harry's thigh.

Harry tried to push the boy away. Instead, all he did was begin blushing. "Seamus! What the fuck are you doing?" asked Harry as the other boy tried to unzip his pants. Harry succeded at pushing him away this time, while fully rezipping his trousers.

Dean stood up and frowned. "C'mon Harry! We all know you're a wanker, why don't you just come out of the closet, it's not all that bad! I mean look at me and Seamus," Harry saw all of the others nodded in agreement but didn't hear them chuckle when Seamus attempted getting a word in.

"If you don't tell us now, we'll get Draco Malfoy in here to prove it to us!" Harry's eyes widened. They would never do such a thing, would they? They couldn't possibly get Draco in here to arouse Harry, or could they?

"You guys' wouldn't do that!" Harry said more to reassure himself then the others. Seamus shrugged and fled out the door letting the others do what they had been instructed to do. Ron and Nevville hadcuffed Harry to his bed with a great amout of struggle while Dean set up a Muggle video camera just to make sure. The lot left the room while Harry yelled at them. "Wait, you guys arn't actually going to do anything, right?"

Just as Harry let out his final word, none other than Draco Malfoy stepped into the room, standing at the foot of Harry's bed. The blonde slowly stripped his clothes off and walked to the bedside table to pick up a pair of scissors that had been left for him. He straddled Harry's legs and carefully cut down the legs of Harry's trousers and tugged them away. He cut up the brunette's t-shirt and pulled that away as well, leaving Harry clad in his boxers. Through all of this, Harry never said a word.

Draco had sweat beading from his elegant face, down his chin and dropping onto Harry's soft torso as he slipped down and kissed his lips passionatly with no struggle. The blonde left small love bites and kisses from the brunete's left ear down to his navel and stopped.

"I can stop now and you confess that you're gay, or I can keep going... Believe me, I have no problem with proceeding, it's your choice," Draco whispered into Harry's stomach almost afraid of what he would say.

Harry smiled in a sort of relieved way. He sighed and gave in. "Fine, I admit it, I'm gay!" Harry said just audible. "Now get off me, so I can leave!" But Draco didn't move. Harry sighed again as Draco continued to kiss him, cutting off his boxers. "What? NO! I admitted it! Let me go! This isn't fair!" The last thing he needed was some of his best friends to see him come to Draco... Draco Malfoy of all people!

"Too bad, Harry, I want to have some more fun..." Draco chuckled and positioned himself so hopefully he wouldn't hurt the virgin as much as it he was hurt the first time. With one last passionate kiss, swirling his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth and feeling Harry finally do the same-giving up for Harry, he knew that the fun would really begin.

XXXXX

"Drrraaacooo!" the boys watched as Harry came to the blonde and not too soon after Draco did the same for Harry. Of course Dean and Seamus thought it was sweet that Harry could now find what he really want... or who he relly wanted in this case. But the rest of the boy, still rather disgusted, laughed at Harry.

"Dean? I'm really sorry for unzipping his trousers... the last thing I need is for you to be mad at me for some silly-" he was cut off by a finger that was brought to his mouth.

"It's okay, love. I understand.. How about we go have some fun, I'll let you take off _my_ pants this time," he said chuckling and heading out hte door with his lover hand in hand.

XXXXX

Draco uncuffed Harry's feet and on of his hands. "Before I let you go, tell me... Was I good? Did I fit your fancy?" Harry blushed as Draco smiled devilishly at him. "C'mon, tell me, Harry!"

Harry nodded and was uncuffed totally but not before receiving another kiss from the blonde angel. Harry got up with some new clothes and hurried half way out the door. But before shutting it, he told Draco the truth. "You where incredible, but next time, I want the top..." he whispered and headed down to the bathroom to clean up.

So, uhh, that was my first one shot... how was it? I just hope it wasn't horrible... please tell me as soon as you can. If it was any good, I'd like to make a series of them... but only if my... adoring public... sounds of crickets and running water fills the air umm...ok, never mind... ((Tell me what you thought of it! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!))

Ceineikia Xandir Black-


End file.
